The Adventures of Team Crafted
by DonutLuver
Summary: This is about Team Crafted, ASFJerome, BajanCanadian, SkydoesMinecraft, deadlox, TrueMu or MinecraftUniverse, HuskyMudkipz, SSundee, BlueMonkey, WeedLion, DeciptiBonk. Many more people also like, Bodil40, GhostGaming, GoldSolace, and more. So please enjoy.
1. Ch 1 The Characters

**A/N: I am all updated about Team Crafted. I know setosorcerer was kicked out. ZThere will be some PoV's which don't include members of Team Crafted. Some of those PoV's will include: Bodil40, setosorcerer, GhostGaming, GoldSolace, CaptainSparklez, and more. Yeah sorry it's not that long. D: DON'T BE MAD!**

The Characters

Third Person PoV

JeromeASF lived in a gigantic forest. He was a lonely bacca in a suit. All he carried was an axe. He lived in a huge world called Minecraft. He hates vile creatures.

Minecraft had many people living there. Little did ten different people know they had a huge part to play. The ruler was Notch. He had a brother, Herobrine, who was said to be evil. Then there was Jeb, nothing really special. They are all gods of Minecraft.

Jerome was one of those ten people. The next one was BajanCanadian. He wore a red and black checkered hoodie, a pendant, and jeans, His eyes were the color of Nutella. He fended off many evil doers. He was skilled with a sword. Bajan absolutely loved cake.

Next was SkythekidRS. He loved butter, which is gold. He had an amulet. His clothes were gray. He had dragon type shoes. He was skilled with anything that had to do with butter. His enemies were squids.

The next one was deadlox. He had headphones with a white t-shirt and jeans. He liked butter and was good at parkour.

Next was TrueMU. **(lolz anyone want some milk. That was probably a bad joke…) **He absolutely loved pigs and bats. He called pigs Jeffery and bats Dylan. He wore a spacesuit and never takes off his helmet.

HuskyMudkipz is next. He is a water pokemon. A FISHHHH! Husky hates being called a fish and says he is an amphibian. He wears a suit. He is skilled with TnT. His weakness is being called a fish. Kinda obvious.

Next is SSundee. He wears a suit and sunglasses. His sunglasses cover his hilariously derpy eyes.

BlueMonkey is a blue monkey with a tie. He absolutely loves bananas. He animates.

WeedLion is a green lion with shorts. He is also an animator.

Last but not least is DeceptiBonk. Decipti is an insect humanoid. She wore a weird type of clothing.


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting

**A/N: Happy Thanksgiving, guys! :P I know it's not Thanksgiving. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy! Off topic but READ THE DIVERGENT SERIES IMMA OBSSESSED! :D**

Jerome's PoV

I was a lonely bacca. There was no one. I was separated from my family. I haven't seen any other bacca's from different tribes in days.

I was roaming the forest when I heard a rustling noise behind me. I turned around and got my axe ready. A person came out of a bush. He had Nutella eyes and a red checkered hoodie with a medallion. He had leaves in his hair.

"Who are you?" he asked, while brushing the leaves out of his hair with his hand.

"I'm Jerome, I'm a bacca!" I announced proudly. "Well I am my father's father…"

"That made no sense," he chuckled, "I'm Benja, or Mitch." My stomach grumbled. I felt my face turn red. That was embarrassing. He offered a vile creature.

"Get away from me! It's evil!" I screamed. He laughed. He pulled out a bow and arrow and aimed at me. It was obvious he was going to miss me completely. He fired, and I heard a hissing noise behind me. He saved my life!

"Well, I'm traveling with you! I might get blown up…" I chuckled nervously. He nodded. We started walking.

Sky's PoV

I walked towards a lake. I scouted out for squids. Nope, there's nope. Maybe Notch removed them! Yay! Slowly, I walked in the water. It felt so good. I haven't ever been in a lake or an ocean ever since squids came. Then… suddenly I felt something tugging me down. I looked down and saw squids. I knew I should have brought my butter sword!

"Help! Help!" I screamed. I knew it was effortless because no one was here. Then I saw a shadow move from a cactus to another cactus. I found myself screaming, "Help! Please help!" The squid pulled me down. I tried to kick it but it had so many tentacles. I couldn't hold my breath no longer. I watched as the world turned black around me.

I woke up on the shore. A person with headphones was watching me.

"You're awake," he said. "I had to do CPR and mouth-to-mouth."

"Who are you? Wait… You did what?!" I asked.

"I'm deadlox. Just call me Ty. By the way you scream _really _loud," He said. I kinda knew I screamed loud, I'm pretty sure a legendary bacca could hear me! He completely ignored my other question though!

"I'm Sky, you could call me Adam," I said. We shook hands.

"That squid almost drowned you!" he exclaimed. "They are usually peaceful."

"Well, the squids and I don't get along. We are nemesis," I replied. He nodded like he understood, but I could see he didn't.

"Well let's go," Ty said.

"Umm… Well bye I guess!" I exclaimed. We barely know each other, and he wants to travel together?

"We're going as a group. Who knows, squids might start walking on land," he joked. I laughed. He did also.

"I guess we'll travel as a group," I muttered. We started heading towards the snow biome. I heard a strange sound.

"Stop," Ty said. I stopped. A whirring sound filled the air around us. We looked up and saw a spaceship. The spaceship landed.

"What the hell?!" I screamed.

A guy with a spacesuit came out and scouted the land. He saw us and looked back to the spaceship. He walked towards us.

"Hi!" he said. What was with strangers just going up and saying hi? "I'm Jason this is Jeffery," the spaceman said. He pointed to a pig then a bat. "And this is Dylan!"

"I'm Sky and this is Ty," I said. "Are you traveling to anywhere particular?"

"To Spawn City actually." He said.

"That's where we're going," I said. Ty nodded his head slowly.

Blue Monkey's PoV

I was up in the trees picking banainai's (I couldn't resist. Sorry ): ). I ate some banana's. Then I climbed down the tree. A lion came out of the bushes. A _green_ lion! Was is wearing shorts? I looked closer. It was!

"Don't eat me!" I screeched.

"Eat you?" the lion asked.

"You're a carnivore you eat my kind!" The lion was scaring the crap out of me. The lion backed away.

"I only eat fishhh!" he stated. I laughed.

I heard a buzzing noise above me. It was an insect humanoid. This day was only getting weirder and weirder.

"Please you have to help me!" it pleaded. "People are trying to kill me because their experiment went wrong!"

"Ok! Follow me!" I said. I was willing to help other people. I went towards a cave covered with vines. The lion followed us in. "I guess we should at least know each other's names! I'm BlueMonkey, call me Henry."

"I'm WeedLion," the lion spoke, "Just call me WeeWee…" I laughed. (I looked it up ok!? Don't blame meh) "I know it's funny. Just call me Steven though." I heard people passing by. Those were probably the people looking for the humanoid.

"I'm DecipitiBonk! Just call me Bonks or Bonkers!" the insect interjected.

Husky's PoV

I was swimming in a pond in my homeland, the swamp. I heard a sound approaching the pond. A man with a chicken was standing by the pond. The man had sunglasses and was wearing a suit. The man saw me and quickly threw a net at me. It caught me but I got out.

I started running towards the jungle. The man was closely behind and he pulled out a diamond sword.

"Stop please!" I screamed.

"FISHHHHH! TALKING FISHHHHHH!" He screamed. That guy was really pissing me off.

The guy kept chasing me. Would he ever give up? I looked around for somewhere to hide even though I was going to die. I went to a cave covered with vines. I looked around for the crazy guy. Now nowhere to be seen. I went in. There was a blue monkey, insect humanoid, and green lion.

"W-who are you people?" I asked.

"Are you a fish?" the lion asked, licking his lips.

"NO!" I yelled. Suddenly the guy from earlier came in the cave.

BC's PoV (BajanCanadian)

"So how come you don't like cooked fish? Why are you all alone?" I asked. We kept walking, and I kicked the dirt like it was fun.

"Well my kind, the baccas, we don't like cooked food," Jerome said. "And my kind was murdered by some freaky weird guy."

"Oh, we're almost near the snow biome," I announced. He probably already knew that.

"We are? How did you know?" he asked. I facepalmed myself. Then he looked forward. "Oh…" His face turned red from embarrassment. I laughed,

"Biggums… There's 3 people over there," I pointed out. He ran towards them. "Jerome wait! They might be dangerous!" I ran after him. I finally caught up to him. Jerome was talking to them.

"And this is Benja/Bajan/Mitch! I'm traveling with him to the city!" Jerome yelled. TO the city?

"Do you mind if we come with you? We're going that way also," the guy in the spacesuit asked. Jerome nodded. Great.. more people to accompany me, Jerome is enough. "by the way I'm Jason."

"I'm Sky. You could call me Adam," the guy with the amulet said.

"And I'm Ty," the guy with the headphones said.

"Why are you so fluffy?" Sky asked. We all started walking towards the jungle.

"Well… I was born with this much hair…" Jerome explained. I started drifting away from the conversation. Jerome started screaming but all I was faint yelling. I felt a sharp pain in my back and yelled.

Ty's PoV

That guy Mitch got shot with a poison arrow. Jerome dragged him into the jungle biome. We found a cave covered with vines. We went in and found a fish cornered by a guy with glasses. There was also a blue monkey, green lion, and insect humanoid.


	3. Ch 3 Spawn City

**A/N: I'm doing basketball so expect chapters later because my coach makes us run… a lot. Hope you enjoy! Just to let you know I think really really hard… because I have writer's block so yeah… took me a while to make this. My cousin joined fanfiction. She's new. Her username is bloop9012. Say Happy Birthday to her! P.S. It's not her real birthday :P Tell which youtuber's you want to be evil(not the Team Crafted members) Don't forget mods included in this story if I said that :P.**

WeedLion's PoV

"Please help us! Our friend got shot with an arrow," the fuzzy bear thing said.

"Ok, only if you pay us in return," Bonks said. The spacesuit person nodded. Bonks took some water from the cave and put it on the guy's wound. "Go get me leaves and a chicken." She pointed at me. I went out and killed a chicken and got leaves. I came back to see the guy with glasses (SSundee) was sitting down, knocked out.

"Here you go Bonks," I said to her while handing the herbs.

A couple hours later he was healed, and up and running. We all sat down.

"Thanks for saving me. I'm Mitch, you could call me Bajan," he said, "This is Jerome, Ty, Sky, and Jason." He pointed at each one of them.

"I'm WeedLion, just call me Steven," I said, "This is Bonks and that's Henry." I pointed at each one of them. "We don't know who that tasty fish is or the guy in the glasses."

"I'm an amphibian!" the fish said. I nodded. "I don't know who that guy is either, by the way I'm Quentin, or you could call me Husky." The guy with glasses woke up and looked at the fish.

"FISHHHH!" he screamed.

"I'm an amphibian," Husky said plainly. The guy nodded and sat down.

"So for that favor?" Bonks asked. I actually forgot about the favor. "We want to go to Spawn City and we need protection, or bodyguards." Mitch looked stunned, probably because he didn't know about a favor.

~Page Break~

We were already in the desert. In a couple hours we would arrive at Spawn City. Jerome was sweating profusely (that means a lot). Bajan looked around. He suddenly stopped.

"Ninjas," he said. (plz don't ask where I got that idea. Just to let you know this is going to be with the furniture and other mods). Bajan started pulling out hisbow. How were ninjas hiding from us in a _desert!_ A floating ninja star came out of nowhere. _Invisibility potion, how could I have been so stupid. _

Jerome took out his axe, Betty. Sky took out a "butter sword." Ian took out his diamond sword. "Dr. Q" (HuskyMudkipz) took out potions of healing and poison.

"Go Jeffery! Go Dyllan!" Jason yelled. Jeffery and Dyllan went towards the floating ninja stars and started biting and confuzzling them. The ninjas ran out of invisibility potions. We all started fighting. Only one ninja was down.

"We're losing!" Jason said. This might be the end of us. At least we died friends.

"No! I will not let us die!" Mitch and Jerome said at the same time. Their eyes turned red with rage. We all backed away from them. They started fighting, dodging them. Jerome stabbed 5 of them. Mitch shot 6 in the heart. We won!

Their eyes turned back to normal.

"How did you do that?" Bonks asked.

"I-I don't know. A rush came over me. I think the same happened to Mitch," Jerome stated. He looked at Mitch, Mitch nodded.

DeciptiBonk's PoV

All of us were tired from the fight. The sun was setting and we had no shelter. I saw a village not far away.

"A village," I pointed out. They all nodded and started walking towards the village. We all had separate houses we slept in. Thank goodness. I need my privacy! I laid on the bed looking at the ceiling. So many questions filled my head. Who is trying to kill us? Why? How come we all get along? How long until we get to Spawn City? What should I make for breakfast? An answer came to me. I would make omelets! I slowly fell asleep.

I woke up to my alarm. I looked outside of the window to hear snoring. Gosh, Jerome was loud.

I went out to pick some eggs at the chicken coop. The furnace already had coal in it so I just started cooking. Everyone else started getting up going the house I was staying in. The omelets were ready. I handed 5 to each of them. They put 3 in their backpacks for alter and ate 2.

"Yea! Omelets," Jason yelled. We all laughed. I don't know why we all laughed but we did.

A couple hours later we were in the snow biome. We were all shivering except Jerome. Can't he share his fur! He has a lot of it anyway.

"Jerome can we have some of your fur I mean it's gonna grow back right away," Jason asked.

"NOOOOO!" Jerome screamed. "My hair. My parmesan!"

"Parmesan?" I asked.

"Yeah. On my armpits!" he announced. Disgusting… I didn't really feel good when he said that and I gagged.

BC'S PoV

"I see Spawn City!" I yelled. I could see the chicken nugget butter buildings, the blue sh*t buildings, and the entrance.

We all started running towards the city. I stopped hearing some hilarious laughter…

"Come on Mitch!" Sky said. I shook my head.

"Shhh… Listen," I told everyone. We were all quiet… Again I heard the laughter. Everyone else did to.

"What is that?" Ty asked. Steven shrugged. Out of nowhere a guy with glasses and a suit and mustard tie comes out with a sign that says "Forever Alone You Are!" Well, that guy is mean.

"Where are you people going?" the guy asks.

"Spawn City… Who are you?" Steven asks.

"Bodil40, Bottle40, or Boatdil4tree. I prefer to be called Bodil or Martin," the guy said. Bodil was very suspicious to me… Not in a bad way though, just like a prankster…

After minutes of silence milk was poured on us, not on Bodil though…

"I knew there was going to be a prank," I stated.

"Well, I am a troll," laughed Bodil. Man, that guy has a really awesome laugh. "I could help you get there. I'm heading there too. Visiting my friend Simon. He rages _a lot_."

"Sure, Bottle," Sky said. Bodil groaned.

"Okay let's go," Bodil announced.

After 5 hours, the sun was setting and there was no village nearby.

"We should settle down and make a fire," Ty said. "Jason you get wood, Sky you get food, and yeah…"

-Page Break-

We woke up early and started heading north. It was really quiet and we were all starving, except Sky. Sky collected one beef last night, cooked it and ate it without sharing!

Three hours later, we saw "butter" buildings.

"Look butter buildings!" Sky said in awe. We all started running towards Spawn City. We finally arrived! We all stepped foot in Spawn City.

"Told you I could get you there," Bodil said. "Well bye! See you all later. Nice meeting you!"

"Yeah! Thanks!" Jerome yelled.

We were finally here. Now all we had to do now was settle down.

"To you guys see a shadow in the alley way over there," Monkey asked, pointing towards the alley way. I looked and I _did_ see an alley way.

"Let's go investigate," Ian said. Quentin nodded. We all went towards the alley way. Suddenly someone appeared…

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Have a nice… New Years! :P Happy Belated V-Day!**


End file.
